Azumanga Daioh Sakaki x Male Reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: A one-shot of a Sakaki X male insert story.


The setting takes place after you became Sakaki's boyfriend for a whole year in college. Not many flaws had been placed in your relationship with her. Except for the fact that your assigned seat for the majority of your classes was placed on the far right. Very far from where Sakaki's sitting, she sat in the back placed by the window where she would sometimes look out of. At times, you would look at her beautiful face from afar, if there was ever anything stressful for you, just one look at her face and then your day became a little better. If lucky, she would look back at you and smile. It was a good way to make your heart beat at a fast pace. It looks like you made the right choice of picking the right veterinary university.

 _Two years left huh? Two more years of being Sakaki's boyfriend._ You thought.

You look at Sakaki's stress suppressing face.

 _Don't know if marriage is something she would like to have, as of yet. Definitely out of the question I guess._ You thought.

Without knowing the amount of time you spent in class, the bell rings.

"You're now dismissed." The professor said.

You packed up your things and lifted up the bag that held your supplies. The minute you looked up to take a glance at Sakaki's soothing face, she was already looking at you instead. When you caught her looking at you, she turned away with a blush on her face. You walked to the back of the room located by the window and face Sakaki. She was still looking down.

"You're cute when you blush." You couldn't help but compliment how she looks.

The compliment made her blush even more.

"T-thank you." She answered back.

"Come on, one more class and we're done for the day."

"Okay, (y/n)." She said.

The final period was physical education. Few colleges ever require the students to have the class. The veterinary school you're attending now was one of the lucky ones. That ways none of the students would be obese.

For p.e today, swimming was going to take place. Just like last time for freshman year, you would always blush when Sakaki wore her swimsuit. Of course the school's swimsuit was a one piece, even though she didn't show much skin, she still felt embarrassed to wear it around. Especially when there were boys that would swim in the same pool as the girls. This would make you worry for her a lot more, most of the guys would probably be staring at Sakaki's large breasts, but you couldn't blame them. Rarely at times you would too. Which she would feel some what ashamed of the bust size. Since her friends from high school didn't attend the same college as her, except for Kaorin who is currently attending the university, you would often surround her. Just in case if anything suspicious would happen from over the water surface and under water. Luckily, none of that ever happened.

You barely came out of the men's locker room and arrived at the pool area. Kaorin was found sitting on one of the benches under the shade. You approach her and surprise her as you greet her.

"Kaorin!" You exclaimed.

"(Y/n)!" She gasped.

"Did I scare you?" You said.

"A little." She said.

Ever since you started dating Sakaki on freshman year. Kaorin would always have a hostile act towards you. It took a while for you to figure out that she had a thing for Sakaki in the past. But after she talked to Sakaki about her feelings for her, it forever changed her. She didn't come back for at least a week. Kaorin knew that Sakaki wouldn't be interested in girls like that, she would only date the opposite sex. In the past, Kaorin did have a crush on a guy, but soon he rejected her when she confessed. From that day, she thought that boys were the worst. Little did she knew that not all guys were like that. That was the sole reason why she went the other way for her relationship.

After some talking with her involving you and Sakaki, she finally calmed down and was convinced to go back to school again. After she told you and Sakaki why she had a thing for Sakaki instead of a normal guy, you explained as to why that guy she had confessed to a long time ago rejected her. It could be that he didn't feel the same way or that he had a thing for someone else.

Soon, Sakaki came out of the girl's locker room. She had the school's swimsuit on and she had her hair tied up as a ponytail. As always, she was beautiful. She walked under the shade rather quickly just in case she wouldn't cause any attention.

"Hey (y/n), hey Kaorin."

"Hi Sakaki." You said along with Kaorin.

"You cold?" You asked Sakaki.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sakaki said.

A minute of silence occurred between you and Sakaki. Kaorin broke the silence.

"Sakaki, (y/n)?" She said.

"Yes?" You said.

"Can you tell me any tips on how to attract a guy?" She asked.

"A guy? Is our little Kaori in love with someone?" You rub the top of her head, making her short hair a mess. Although it wouldn't matter since they were all going to get wet anyways.

"Yeah so what? Are you going to tell everyone?" Kaorin asked.

"Nah, just surprised that's all." You responded.

"How's he like?" Asked Sakaki.

"He's handsome, muscular, can be shy sometimes, he's nice and athletic!" Kaorin said in a dreamy tone.

"Cool, what's his name?"

"Junchiro." Kaorin said.

"He sounds like a good guy Kaorin." Sakaki said.

"I know he is! Should I tell him how I feel?" Kaorin asked.

"At this rate, you should. Don't worry if he rejects you, remember, there are plenty of guys in the world. Many choices if I must say so my self." You said.

"Right! I'll tell him when I find him after school." She said.

"That's the spirit!" You said.

For the rest of p.e, none of the suspicious things happened to Sakaki in the end. She was not harmed or assaulted in any way. Everything ended well on the day of college. Since it was the last class, the three of you left the pool to first dress up and then meet by the university's gate entrance. After dressing up into your uniform again, you walked outside towards the gate entrance. At that, you spot Kaorin leaning by the wall. You waved at her and she waved back. You now waited for your girlfriend to come out of the locker room. Shortly after, she came out and waved at you two when she caught sight at the two of you. As the three of you met up, the next thing you did was leave the school with Sakaki. Kaorin stayed because she said she would confess her feelings to Junchiro. While she did that, you decided to take Sakaki at a cafe. However, this was a special type of cafe, a cat cafe. Yokohoma has a cat cafe in one of the sky scrapers in the city. So it would take a while to walk all the way to the cafe from the university. To make things more tiring than they should be, it takes twenty minutes to get to the university from your apartment building, Sakaki's apartment was just five minutes away from the school. Lucky for her.

You had to admit, it gets tiring everyday. But something kept you going further during the walk to the cafe. It was Sakaki holding your hand, you could feel her soft, smooth and warm hand in contact with yours. That was the only good thing about the walk, might be the only few times where you held hands with her. Doing that during school was embarrassing, mostly for her. She was never a fan of getting so much attention, there was no point anyways since everybody at school knew she was dating you.

After a long walk to the cafe, you finally made it. It was tiring, but it was worth it. As the door opened, you first held it open for Sakaki first.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." You replied.

The cashier could be heard from across the room.

"Welcome." The cashier said.

You walk towards the desk in hand with Sakaki.

"Two people right?" She asked.

"Yes." You said.

The cashier does her thing with the cash machine and asks you the amount of money you had to pay.

"That would be ¥1300 please." She said.

"Wasn't it ¥1500?" You asked.

"I put the lovely couple discount for you two." She said.

This made you and Sakaki blush and look at the ground. Sakaki held your hand tighter for comfort.

"Aww, you two look so cute with each other!" She commented.

"Thank you." The both of you said.

You hand her the money due and receive the receipt.

"Enjoy your time! Don't forget to place your shoes in the shelf and put on the indoor shoes we have for you to wear!" She said before you turned the corner.

Just like every cat cafe, there was a red line that said:

Don't cross without indoor shoes!

You and Sakaki placed the outside shoes in the shelf and then put on the indoor shoes that were in the machine.

Before opening the room to the actual cafe, you asked Sakaki something.

"Ready Sakaki?"

"Ready!" She said as she hugged your arm in a love struck way, which made you feel so warm inside.

Upon entering the actual cafe, the first thing that you noticed in Sakaki was her face. It looked like the face of a happy child that just got his or her new toy. Except that she was more than happy to see a group of cats in one place. To her, it was like cat heaven. Different kinds of cats were each by their own bowl filled with cat food, enjoying the meal. They looked so cute while eating.

"Aww! They're so cute! Don't you agree (y/n)?" Sakaki asked you.

"They really are, but not as cute as you." You complimented her which made her blush.

"Not in public (y/n)." She whispered.

"Hehe, alright." You answered back.

To her dismay, whenever she moved close to a cat or a kitten, they would run away. It was never found out why that would happen. It was usually something that Sakaki had talked about with you. During the first few weeks of dating. Was it her height that scared them away, or does she look like a hostile person?

"Why do they always run away from me?" Sakaki asked.

"I don't know, maybe Maya could be the only cat that enjoys being around with you."

This saddened Sakaki, what did she ever do to make them run away? You suggested her that she would sit with you by one of the tables. The two of you would take out a treat for cats to eat. Sadly, none of the cats noticed or even approached you and Sakaki with it. Except for one cat, which was a kitten. This little kitten actually approached them, but it was shaking in fear. You decided to encourage the kitten by making noises to lure the kitten towards you. It was a success, when the small kitten did so, you squatted down to make the kitten crawl into your arms. Unlike many cats, it did. It purred as you massaged its head and neck. You could easily notice Sakaki watching you as you did so. She couldn't help but lean in closer to the cat. For some odd reason, the kitten shook even harder than it did before.

"Sakaki don't get so close yet!" You exclaimed.

"Okay." She said in a depressed tone.

You massaged the kitten even more, it was then that you faced Sakaki with the kitten in your arms. It shook in fear again, but to calm it down, you shook it lightly as if it were a baby. That's when it calmed down.

"Sakaki, you may pet it now." You said.

"Okay." She replied in a slightly happier tone.

She took out her hand, it was shaking and her face looked different than before. She was very nervous, you took notice and gave her a tip.

"I think I may know a reason why the cats flee from you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"The way you look when you're nervous. I think that may be the reason why they get scared, plus your height. Be confident, I'm sure this cat won't scratch or bite. Unlike that cat you talked about in your high school years."

"I'll try." She said.

Her expression changed from nervous to serious immediately. She was really wanting to pet a cat other than Maya. The kitten stopped shaking, not a single vibration was felt from it by you. In the end, Sakaki ended up petting the kitten on its head while it purred as well.

"Great job Sakaki!" You congratulated her.

"No, thank you. Thank you for being very helpful to me the past year, and for being my boyfriend." She said causing you to blush.

"Um, you're welcome, Sakaki." You said.

After you settled the cat down to the floor, you gave it the treat and then it walked away, joining the other cats.

Suddenly you get called on by Sakaki.

"(Y/n)." She said.

"Yes?" You turned around to her, she grabbed your head and made it to lean closer to her face.

It was at that moment that she had kissed you on the lips. This was the first kiss you had ever shared with Sakaki. Even after a whole year, all there was before was just hugging and holding hands. Now you two transitioned to a different stage for the relationship. This was just the beginning for the phase of the relationship as well. When the kiss first started, you felt like some kind of shock spark when her lips came into contact with yours. Like everyone, the first kiss would be something almost everyone would want in their life. It means that you were growing up so fast.

When the two of you parted from the kiss, her arms was still wrapped around your body.

"I love you so much (y/n)." She said.

"I love you as well Sakaki. Now, let's go home."


End file.
